Si je reste
by Dreams-imagination
Summary: Je suis censée dormir.   Mais j'entends des choses, à l'extérieur.   Je n'ai pas mal.   Enfin si.     Au coeur.


**Voilà, un petit One Shot pour vous inspiré de Si je reste de Gayle Forman. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

S'il n'avait pas neigé, sans doute ne serait-il rien arrivé.

Ce matin, à mon réveil, une fine couche blanche recouvre Poudlard et ses alentours et de légers flocons tombent sans relâche.  
Je rejoins comme à mon habitude la grande salle, accompagnée d'Alice.  
Cette journée semble comme à son habitude ordinaire.  
Mais je reçois un hibou.  
Pétunia.

Merlin, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal.  
La culpabilité me rongera toute la vie.

Je quitte la grande salle. Alice m'appelle. Je ne l'écoute pas.  
A-t-elle vu ce que contenait la lettre ?  
Ils sont morts. Je ne les reverrai jamais.  
Mes parents sont morts.

Je cours sans difficulté vers le parc. Zigzaguant entre les couloirs.  
Je sors. Je cours. J'ai froid. Je glisse. Je me noie. L'eau me recouvre, m'empêche de remonter.  
Le Lac est glacé. J'ai froid.  
Et je suis plus seule que jamais.

Je suis censée dormir.  
Mais j'entends des choses, à l'extérieur.  
Je n'ai pas mal.  
Enfin si.

Au coeur.

Ma soeur est à l'hôpital. Elle s'en sortira.  
Ils ne s'en sont pas sortis.  
Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma jupe, ma chemise et mes bottes noires. Je m'aperçois qu'ils sont intacts.  
C'est alors que j'aperçois un bracelet d'argent avec des breloques. Le cadeau de mes parents pour mes 16 ans. Je le portais ce matin. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon poignet. Il y est toujours.  
Je fais un pas.  
Maintenant je sais où je suis. Et que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui est allongé sur ce lit blanc. C'est moi.  
J'ai les yeux clos. La lèvre bleue. Mes cheveux roux sont mouillés et ensanglantés.  
Je me détourne. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai juste glissé.  
Je hurle : '' Réveille-toi ! ''  
Je baisse les yeux vers mon poignet, celui qui est intact, et je le pince brutalement.  
Je ne sens rien.  
Bien sur, il m'est arrivé de faire des cauchemars.  
J'ai rêvé que je tombais, que je sortais avec Potter et qu'il m'avouait que ce n'était qu'un pari, que je donnais un récital de violoncelle en ne connaissant rien de la partition, mais j'ai toujours été capable de commander à mon corps et d'ouvrir les yeux. J'essaie de nouveau, en vain.  
Est-ce que je suis morte ?  
Je suis obligée de me poser la question.  
Au début, je me dis que oui, c'est évident. Que l'observation de mon propre corps était un épisode temporaire juste avant la fameuse lumière éblouissante qui allait me conduire là où je devais aller.  
Mais je suis à l'infirmerie. Avec Alice à mes côtés.  
Je vois alors Mme Pomfresh s'approcher. Elle n'est pas seul. Juste accompagnée du Professeur Dumbledore et de Mme MacGonagall.  
Elle dit :

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus Albus, j'ai soigné son entaille au front. Et l'ai réchauffé. Le reste ne dépend que d'elle. Son état n'est pas assez grave pour une transportation à Ste Mangouste.

- Je vous remercie Mme Pomfresh. C'est un travail remarquable. Le reste n'en tient qu'à elle.

Alice pleure en silence. Elle est forte Alice. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant aujourd'hui.  
Ils s'en vont. Et elle me dit qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'en aille. Qu'elle voudrait que je la vois le jour où elle sortirait enfin avec Frank. Qu'elle voudrait qu'elle soit là pour être la marraine de ces enfants.  
Elle me chuchote alors à l'oreille :

- Mais si tu veux partir, tu peux. Tout le monde veut que tu reste et Merlin sait que c'est mon vœu le plus cher.

Sa voix se brise. Elle se racle la gorge, prend une profonde inspiration, puis reprend :

- Mais c'est ce que je veux, moi, et je sais que ce n'est pas forcément la même chose pour toi. Je tiens à te dire que si tu nous quittes, je le comprendrai. Si tu dois t'en aller, si tu préfères arrêter de te battre, tu peux, Lily.

Quelque chose se libère en moi. Je respire. Elle reconnaît ce que j'ai perdu.  
Elle ne s'en va pas. Elle se rassoit sur la chaise. Tout est de nouveau calme.  
Si calme qu'on m'entendrait presque lui dire " merci ".

J'ai peur. Car je ne veux pas le voir maintenant. Enfin, si, bien sûr, je veux le voir. J'en meurs d'envie. Mais je sais aussi que dans ce cas, je vais perdre le bénéfice de la sérénité qu'Alice m'a communiquée en me disant que je pouvais partir. J'essaie de rassembler mon courage pour faire ce que j'ai à faire. Et James Potter compliquera tout. J'essaie de me lever pour partir, mais quelque chose s'est passé depuis qu'Alice a dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Je n'ai plus la force de bouger. Impossible de m'enfuir.  
Il est accompagné de Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et Frank. Je rêve ou ils ont l'air peiné ?  
Potter et Frank posent chacun une main sur une épaule d'Alice.  
Elle s'était endormie.  
Frank s'agenouille près d'elle et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Tu n'es pas toute seule hein ? Tu le sais ?

Elle hoche la tête vigoureusement. Ses mains tremblent.

- Ça va ?

Cette fois, c'est Potter qui s'adresse à elle.

- Idiot ! Tu me poses vraiment la question ?

Sa voix est sèche. Impénétrable.

- Désolé.

Il retire sa main de son épaule. Il a l'air... brisé ?

- Excuse moi, commence-t-elle, je...

- Non. T'as raison.

Son regard reste rivé sur le sol. Il s'était déplacé de l'autre côté du lit.

- Raison ?

Il ne relève pas la tête. C'est comme s'il se repassait la scène dans sa tête.

- Je suis un idiot. J'aurais pu arriver plus tôt, j'aurais pu la remonter avec plus d'attention. A cause de moi elle... elle s'est cognée la tête contre une roche et... elle a failli mourir.

Sa voix se brise et il se tait.  
Alors c'est lui qui m'a sortit du lac ? En entendant ses mots, j'ai l'impression de recevoir une douche glacée. Et il pense que c'est lui le responsable. Mais c'est absurde !

- Et moi, rétorque Alice, j'ai failli un jour sortir avec un abruti. Seulement failli, par chance. Ne parlons pas de ce qui aurait pu arriver, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Lily est toujours là, Merlin merci.

Je remarque alors quelque chose. Même épuisé, les yeux battus, Potter est très beau.  
Il prend ma main et murmure quelque chose. Trois mots qu'il répète encore et encore : " S'il te plaît "  
S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît.  
Potter est alors parti. Il s'est brusquement précipité dehors en expliquant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important et qu'il allait revenir le plus vite possible.  
Alice lui dit :

- Il faut que tu reviennes avant 20H30 !

Je ne sais pas s'il l'a entendu.

Comme j'ai les paupières closes, je l'entends avant de le voir. J'entends son souffle rauque. Il halète comme s'il venait de courir le marathon. Ensuite, je sens son odeur de transpiration, un arôme sain et musqué que j'enfermerais dans un flacon pour le porter en guise de parfum si je le pouvais.  
J'ouvre les yeux. Il a fermé les siens, qui sont rouges et gonflés. Est-ce pour cela qu'il s'est absenté ? Pour pleurer sans qu'ils ne le voient ?  
Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise, comme un vêtement abandonner à la fin d'une rude journée, prend son visage dans ses mains et inspire profondément pour retrouver son calme. Alice et les autres sont partis. Leur ventre les avaient appelés.  
Au bout de quelques instant, il pose ses mains sur ses genoux et dit avec force : " Écoute, Lily."  
J'ouvre les yeux. Je me redresse autant que je peux. Et j'écoute.

- Reste, dit-il.

Sa voix se brise déjà, mais il ravale son émotion et poursuit :

- Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce qui t'est arrivé. Il n'y a rien de positif là-dedans. Mais il existe une raison de vivre. Et je ne parle pas de moi. C'est seulement que... Je ne sais pas. Je dis peut-être des bêtises. Je suis en état de choc. Ce qui s'est passé pour tes parents, pour ta soeur...

Il se reprend et poursuit :

- Je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que ce serait un gâchis si ta vie s'arrêtait là. Évidemment, ta vie est gâchée désormais, quoi qu'il arrive, et je ne suis pas assez fou pour penser que moi ou qui que ce soit pourrait changer ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu ne puisses pas vieillir, avoir des enfants, que je ne puisse avoir des frissons lorsque je te vois me sourire. Même si ceci n'est que récent.  
Si tu restes, je ferais ce que tu voudras. Mais si tu préfères que je m'en aille, je le ferai aussi. J'ai parlé avec Remus et il m'a dit que ce serait peut être trop douloureux pour toi de retrouver ta vie d'avant, qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu nous rayes de ton existence, si pour le moins, on l'était. Ce serait dur, mais je le ferais. Je peux accepter de te perdre de cette façon si je ne te perds pas aujourd'hui. Je te laisserai t'en aller. Je te laisserai t'en aller, si tu restes. Si tu restes.

A ce moment là, James s'effondre. Ses sanglots résonnent comme des coups de poing sur une chair tendre.  
Alors ce n'était pas un pari ? Et la je pense : " Je t'aime "  
Je ferme les yeux. Je couvre mes oreilles de mes mains. Je ne peux pas voir ça. Je ne peux pas entendre ça. Mais ce n'est plus James que j'entends. Il y a un éclair aveuglant, une douleur qui me déchire un bref et terrible instant, un cri qui s'élève en silence de mon corps brisé.  
Et à ce moment là, je sens la main de James. Je la sens vraiment, je sens son contact. Je ne suis plus assise sur ma chaise. Je suis allongée sur le dos dans mon lit à l'infirmerie. Mon corps et moi ne faisons plus qu'un.  
James pleure et je pleure aussi, à l'intérieur, parce que enfin j'ai des sensations.  
Et soudain j'éprouve le besoin de tenir sa main, un besoin comme je n'en ai jamais connu jusque-là.  
De la serrer, sans me contenter de le laisser serrer la mienne. Je transmets le peu d'énergie qui me reste à ma main droite. Puis, je serre.  
Je retombe en arrière, épuisée, sans trop savoir si j'y suis arrivée. Ni ce que cela signifie. Ni si cela a été enregistré. Si cela compte.  
Mais je sens l'étreinte de James qui se resserre, de sorte que j'ai l'impression qu'il tient mon corps tout entier. Qu'il pourrait me soulever hors de ce lit. Puis j'entends sa respiration qui s'accélère, suivie du son de sa voix. C'est la première fois aujourd'hui que je l'entends vraiment.

- Lily ? interroge-t-il.


End file.
